


540,000 Degrees Fahrenheit

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Wicked Lovely Series - Melissa Marr
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Fragile Eternity. After losing both his beloved queens, Keenan falls prey to the machinations of Bananach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	540,000 Degrees Fahrenheit

**Author's Note:**

> _Witness a blinding light,_   
>  _Sudden bright light from a blast,_   
>  _Pulsing radiation moving through cracks under skin,_   
>  _Feel the fire in the wind,_   
>  _Deadly kiss of scorching sands._
> 
>  
> 
> -Fear Factory, "540,000 Degrees Fahrenheit"

~ 540,000 Degrees Fahrenheit ~

Keenan didn't know that Donia was willing to forgive him and take him back, that she'd only wanted to punish him a little first. He sincerely believed that he'd used up all his chances with both the Summer and Winter queens.

His light had faded from strong sunshine to barely a flicker. He was a firefly that was about to be extinguished.

And this is how Bananach caught him, with her whisperings of blood and war. He would never have considered it before, but now her ideas sounded strangely tempting to him...

With the thought of revenge to fuel him on, Keenan now burned with a harsh light - not simply the gentle nurturing light of Summer, but the scorching sunlight that bathed the deserts. A heat so intense it was as though he were a sun in and of himself - burning at 540,000 degrees Fahrenheit.

With Bananach at his side, the Summer King made war against the other courts and even his own Queen.

Winter was the first to call a truce in the face of his fury, and join his side. But the Winter Queen turned on him again when the Summer Princess was born - a child of Summer and War, a creature who would surely grow up to be more terrifying than either of her parents.

With Aislinn dead and Winter once more allied with Darkness, the High Court turned to Summer's side. This was Sorcha's attempt to shield Seth from Keenan's wrath - but with the Summer Queen out of the picture anyway, Keenan didn't really care about that anymore.

Now that he'd had a taste of true conflict, he was addicted to it.

War made him burn brighter than his attempts at peace ever had.

~end~


End file.
